Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza
Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza is a case in Dead Rising. Frank and the DHS agents learn about Santa Cabeza and what happened there. Overview Isabela is awake, and argues with Brad's interrogation. She insists that there was no drug trade in Santa Cabeza, but that it was an American governmental cover-up of experiments gone horribly wrong. Dr. Barnaby was the head of a research facility in the town that created an insect that turned living creatures into zombies. Barnaby has started to turn into one of the undead himself, attacking Jessie. Before he is fully zombified, Frank manages to get some answers out of the old man: the Santa Cabeza facility was an attempt to create cheaper breeding methods for cattle, to meet the rising demand for meat in America. Brad: Consider this an official interrogation. Tell me everything that you know. Isabela: Fine. I'll explain why all of this is your fault. There was no drug trade in Santa Cabeza. Just an American research facility. They were doing research on some sort of parasitic insect. Like a wasp. A wasp that turns living things into zombies. If you don't believe me, just ask the man who was in charge of that research. Isabela: The head of the Santa Cabeza Livestock Research Facility, Dr. Barnaby! :A noise comes from the storage room Brad: Huh? :Dr. Barnaby slams through the doorway while holding Jessie Brad: Jessie! :Dr. Barnaby stares at Isabela Isabela: It's started! He's turning! :Dr. Barnaby gets on top of Jessie as Brad readies his gun Frank: Hey! :Frank runs up to Dr. Barnaby and kicks him off of Jessie Frank: Oh no you don't! :Dr. Barnaby falls against a cabinet then slides down the cabinet to the floor. Everybody stares at him as he lies motionless then Dr. Barnaby raises up and starts to yell and falls back to the floor as Frank approaches him. Dr. Barnaby: I... I'm a... zombie? (coughs) :Frank leans down next to him Frank: Tell me the truth doc... Were you conducting experiments with zombies? Dr. Barnaby: Zombies? Yes... We were... conducting... experiments to... reduce the costs of breeding... We... accidentally... made zombie livestock. (coughs) Frank: So the government's now in the zombie making business... The whole story about the drug trade was a cover-up? Dr. Barnaby: What do you know!? We were trying to mass produce cattle. Do you... have any... idea... how much meat... Americans consume... in a single day? That research... was absolutely necessaryyyyyyy! I... haven't... done... anything... wrong... :Barnaby falls to the floor and spasms then dies. }} Isabela: One day... in my village... the people turned into zombies... Those damn wasps... They escaped from the lab. It wasn't long before they got to work... The zombies spread... The army was called in... They killed everyone... :A sound is heard behind Frank. Brad points his gun behind Frank Brad: Move. :Dr. Barnaby has turned into a zombie and is now coming toward Frank but Brad shoots him in the head Brad: So, the terrorism is a retaliation for a cruel government cover-up? Sounds plausible... Or it could be some serious bullshit. In either case, we have to get out of here alive if we want to find out for sure. :Brad checks on Jessie Isabela: We have to check if she's been bitten. Let me take a look. I'm a medical technician. I could be useful if you let me do my job. I know I have no right to ask, but please, let me help. If you don't get out of here, the truth dies with you. :Brad and Frank exchange looks as Brad thinks over Isabela's offer of help Brad: Alright. If allowing you to atone for you and your brother's scheme makes things go more smoothly for us, I'm all for it. :Isabela examines Jessie Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Gallery Dead_rising_case_6-1_santa_cabaza.png |Case 6-1 about to expire File:Dead rising case 6-1 santa cabaza (2).png Case 6-1 (3).png|"There was no drug trade in Santa Cabeza." Case 6-1 (25).png|"Do you...have any...idea how much meat... Case 6-1 (26).png|...Americans consume...in a single day?" Barnaby Shot in Head.png|Dr. Barnaby is shot in the head by Brad. Dead_rising_case_6-1_santa_cabaza_(19).png Dead_rising_case_6-1_santa_cabaza_(8).png Isabela Checks Jessie.png|Isabela checks Jessie for bites. References Category:Dead Rising Cases